Kitsu Okura
Akodo Okura joined the Kitsu family as Kitsu Okura, a shugenja of the Lion Clan who rose to become the Jade Champion, but brought his clan, name and the title to shame when his dark deals with Akuma no Oni were revealed later. Akodo Okura Okura was born Akodo Okura, but gave up the Akodo family name and joined the Kitsu family after he showed a natural aptitude for ancestral magic, a few months before the Scorpion Coup. Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 42 Family Okura was cousin to Akodo Toturi, and student to Kitsu Toju. Otosan Uchi Okura was the second Lion who joined the Order of the Blessings of the Eternal Kami, devoted researchers of new spells founded by Isawa Natsuko. In 1122 Okura lived in the Order states at Otosan Uchi. Okura did not spend much time with the community, his shy and a bit cowardly demeanor led him to be alone most of the time. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 44 Hidden Emperor Demeanor Okura was once unsure and thoughtful, but over time he became tempered by war and hardened by defeat. Where there had once been hope, there was only steel. Kitsu Okura (Jade flavor) Early Discovery In 1131 in the Month of the Hare, after discovering Oni no Akuma's essence within an abandoned castle at the edge of Lion lands, Okura decided to leave the oni be rather then destroy it. Hidden Emperor, p. 13 Corruption Kitsu Okura was nominated to participate in the Jade Championship after the death of Kitsu Kuroman. It was an opportunity for the Lion Clan to wield more authority while the Empire was in a turnoil. Okura realized his abilities were limited even while poring over every scroll in the Kitsu libraries. Hidden Emperor, p. 20 In the Month of the Ox Okura fell in a tainted madness. Hidden Emperor, p. 14 It was then that Oni no Akuma offered him his power again. Surprisingly the two came to an agreement, where Kitsu Okura was offered knowledge and power in exchange for binding himself to Akuma and initiating others within the Kitsu to the Shadowlands. He began to gather any Lion disatisfied with Lion Clan Champion Ikoma Tsanuri and secretly initiated them as followers of Akuma, the most notable of which was Matsu Daoquan. Jade Champion Okura won the title Jade Champion in 1131 after defeating the Doomseeker Iuchi Karasu much to the surprise of those who knew him. Rumours spread of Okura's power being owed to dark allegiances but he was still awarded the post. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Storms over Matsu Castle Okura's corruption, and the corruption that he had caused within the Lion Clan, came to the fore in 1132 at the battle known as Storms over Matsu Castle. The Unicorn sent Otaku Battle Maidens to assault the castle, discovering the corruption when oni and tainted bushi took the field under the leadership of Okura. The Imperial Histories Part II (1130 - 1158) Hidden Emperor, p. 28 The Unicorn were decimated. Touch the Lands (Dark Journey Home flavor) Though Okura's actions originally had only the best interests ot the clan in mind, he now openly defied Tsanuri. Secrets of the Lion, p. 8 Vindication as the Lion Defender Okura openly exposed their bindings with the taint, as part of a plan to save the Lion from destruction. He knew that Ikoma Tsanuri marched to aid the Crab against the Shadowlands, but he was misguided by Akuma and foresaw the doom of the Matsu and Ikoma armies in their task. Okura believed himself the defender of the Lion in a time when his homeland was poorly defended and without the guidance of the Lion Clan Champion. Clan Letter to the Lion #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) At the same time Crane forces commanded by Daidoji Uji marched against them to retake Shiro no Yojin. Clan Letter to the Crane #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Death Akuma sought his tribute for the victory over the Unicorn, demanding to bound the Jade Champion's name to an oni. Okura agreed, obliged by the bargain he willingly made, and his name was given to Oni no Okura, a spawn of Akuma. The oni summoned was more powerful than Okura thought, and the Jade Champion's will was overwhelmed and died in the process. Hidden Emperor, p. 43 With his death Akuma was released from the bounds that trapped within the castle. Dark Bargains (Honor Bound flavor) Redeeming Okura no Oni Okura had been able to plant the noble heart of a shiryo within Okura no Oni, and this action eventually redeemed its dark spirit. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6: The Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf The oni embraced the Lion Clan's ideals, rebelled against Akuma and became the guardian of Tengoku. Jade, by Rich Wulf Kitsu Okura's Journals While researching how to redeem an oni, Okura wrote journals which included the Kitsu knowledge of travelling to other Realms. See also * Kitsu Okura/Meta * Kitsu Okura/CW Meta External Links * Kitsu Okura (Time of the Void) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Jade Champions Category:Lost